


business as usual

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [14]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Interlude, M/M, Multi, OT7, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The seven talk things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a map of their relationship. Does it make it more confusing or less? I should just draw a chart.

“This feels like a business meeting,” Kadota mutters.

“It's certainly similar,” says Kasane, “though usually meetings aren't held in environments like this.”

“What, you mean their kitchen?” asks Azusa with a laugh.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen,” Erika interrupts, “it's time to get down to it!” Cramped around their small table are six people in addition to herself- the usual residents, Walker, Saburo, and Kadota, as well as their guests, Kasane, Chikage, and Azusa. It's been a few weeks since the relationship has begun to expand, and they've decided that it's time to sit down and talk through it.

“We've always done things really casually,” says Kadota. “None of us really decided when we were together. It just sorta...happened, so we started living together. That's kinda how it's happened with you three, but...”

“But it's more complicated than it was with the four of us,” Erika continues, picking up where he trails off. “We're all together now, but we aren't _all_ together, you know? And I think we need to lay out just how everyone fits in. I'll go first! I consider myself in a relationship with...everyone present!” She cackles at the end of her sentence, but the grows serious.

“By that, I mean it's pretty obvious that I'm with Dotachin, Yumachi, and Togusachi. Azusa and I have talked about things and it's mostly cos of me that Kujichi is here in the first place, so that's already all settled,” she says.

“And you know that _I'm_ interested in being with you too,” says Chikage.

“Exactly! And I'm equally interested in Rocchi, so that settles it for me,” she finishes.

“Then I'll go next!” Walker declares. “Erika pretty much already covered everything involving us main four, but in addition to that, I've been seeing the lovely Miss Kujiragi!”

“That covers my involvement,” Kasane says, speaking up. “At present, I'm only seeing Karisawa and Yumasaki.”

“Me and Azusa...” Saburo starts. “I mean, I'm with those three, yeah, and also Azusa.” He gestures as he speaks.

“That almost covers it for me,” says Azusa. “Besides him and Erika, I'm with Kyohei and Rocchi, if he'll have me.”

“Oh, and you know I will,” replies Chikage with an easy smile. “Karisawa and Azusa have already staked their claims on me, and there are a few others outside of this room, but if we're only sticking to people here, then the only other person I'm dating is Kyohei.” As of yet, he hasn't had the chance to properly put the moves on Kasane or see where that's going, but Erika is sure that he's at least going to try, though there's no telling how that will end up.

Finally, Kadota shrugs and says, “Everyone pretty much said it all. I've got Erika, Walker, and Saburo, like always, plus Chikage and Azusa. Is it just me, or does it feel really weird to talk about this kind of thing like this?”

“It's not just you,” Saburo says with a sigh. “It's awkward as hell.”

“Oh, come on, boys! It's not that bad,” says Erika with a grin. “Now that we've got everything on paper- figuratively speaking, of course- none of us are going to get confused. And now, we can do fun things like going on a group date!”

And so, the seven of them made the arrangements for their unorthodox relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Erika- Kadota, Saburo, Walker, Azusa, Rocchi, Kasane  
> Walker- Erika, Kadota, Saburo, Kasane  
> Kadota- Erika, Walker, Saburo, Rocchi, Azusa  
> Saburo- Erika, Walker, Kadota, Azusa  
> Azusa- Erika, Saburo, Kadota, Rocchi  
> Rocchi- Kadota, Erika, Azusa  
> Kasane- Erika, Walker


End file.
